


邪教崇拜

by IreneSheng



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon flirting, Kidnapping, M/M, translation in chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: 一伙儿邪教徒绑架了Dipper来献祭给一个恶魔。结果那个恶魔是Bill，而Bill当然发现这件事十分滑稽好笑。





	邪教崇拜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cult Catastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657831) by [JusticeHawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk). 



Dipper被堵着的嘴咕哝了几声，拽了拽被绳子绑过头顶的双手。他最倒霉这件事简直就是官方设定。而且Mabel一定会杀了他的，尽管这又不是他的错，他又没“要求”一伙儿邪教徒来绑架他。但这种事还是发生了。  
一分钟前他还在森林里漫步，下一刻他的头就被套进一个袋子里，然后他就被送到了某个，地方。他不确定自己在哪儿。他们给他摘下头套后就立刻给他戴上了眼罩，那短短几秒他只看到了相同的黄色制服，上面还有他没认出来的徽章。他们很有可能是一个邪教，还计划着拿他做祭品，或者其他足够让他警觉的事。  
噢，是的，Mabel肯定会杀了他的。  
环绕着他的轻声细语随着邪教徒逐渐接近绑着他的木桌变得越来越大声。他身边有隐约的衣物摩擦声，他猜他们包围了他，也许是环绕着他。他用牙咬着口塞，憎恶这种看不到东西的情况。衣物摩擦声停止了，一个新的声音开始了，是拉丁语的吟唱。真是好极了。  
至少现在他能确定这是个邪教了，但这并没有使他在这种情形下感觉好一点。吟唱声变大了，而且有人抓住了他的衬衫，还有什么冰冷的东西压在上面。当那东西割开他的衬衫后的几秒他就意识到那是一把刀，而他的衬衫则以一种不该这样被打开的方式被人从前面打开了。衬衫被割开时，他模糊地抗议了几声，但是被无视了。他的胸膛和肚腹都露了出来。  
他意识到他该少在乎一点他的衣服，多在乎一些一个邪教徒正拿着刀对着他的胸膛这个事实。当刀子刺进来‘拖动’时，棕发男孩儿绷紧了肌肉靠在桌子上。他痛哼了一声，某种标志刻在胸膛上时还把脸扭向了一边。那很疼，但很大程度上因为只割破了皮肤，血只够填进浅浅的伤口里。是的，那挺疼的，但也不过是一阵刺痛和抽痛。  
但这无法改变有人正在用他的皮肤和血液画画的事实，实际上这比有刀子割伤他还要吓人。吟唱达到最高点时，那把刀子被抽走了，强光在室内燃烧。那光亮得离谱，亮到他能隔着眼罩看到东西。但那光被他抛到了脑后，因为他只能注意到一件事——  
那个笑声。糟糕地熟悉，愉悦而又讥嘲，比穿过它的皮肤的刀还要清楚而又清晰地划破整个房间的，笑声。不论身在何处，他都能认出那个笑声。  
“Well，Well，我已经很久没有被这样召唤过了。”Bill那自鸣得意又兴高采烈的声音出现了，如果Dipper不是忙着着慌的话，他大概早呻吟出声了。“你们这群人真是把一切都做了，仪式性地放了蜡烛、山羊的心脏、用血画的召唤阵……”Bill住了嘴，Dipper不用看也知道那个恶魔看到自己了，“这可真是个惊喜。”  
Bill的声音紧绷了起来，好像他遏住了自己的笑声。他似乎难以承受地被取悦了，“松树，你做这幅人牲打扮还挺好看的。”Dipper隔着眼罩瞪他，但他知道这个恶魔一定是不知道怎么样发现了这一点，因为他又用那种扭曲并且带着回音的方式笑了，“你知道，人牲一般不是我的菜，我不食用你们的肉体皮囊，那种需要我一直带在身边的奴隶或者仆人对我来说也没什么用处。”一只奇怪的人类的手触碰了他的脸颊，Dipper吃了一惊，努力远离那只手却发现自己躲不了多远。  
Bill为他的努力窃笑，他抓着他的下颌，强迫他转过了他的头。他感觉到那个恶魔正以一种他无法恰当解释的方式打量他，而且这让他的脊椎都在打颤。“我觉得自己这次可要破个例了。”在放开Dipper前，他轻声咕哝。  
Bill拍了一下手，突然的响动让Dipper颤抖了一下。“那么，先生们，啊，还有女士，没注意到你们在这儿。如果你们现在清场，那么你们的愿望可能很快，甚至今天就能实现。”他的声音失去了那种愉悦的语调，轻声在室内回荡着，“现在。”一阵突然的脚步声后就是关上门的声音，然后是寂静，糟糕而又令人生腻的寂静。  
“至于你，松树，”Bill的手拍在Dipper的脸上，他紧绷了起来，“我该拿你怎么办？”他的声音里带着狡黠的满足，一只有几分像是爪子的手指刷过Dipper的脸颊，恰好就刮过他的眼罩下缘。“看看你自己，小鬼，像个给我的礼物似的被包裹着，”恶魔的一只手向下走，按住了Dipper胸膛上缓慢流着血的伤口上，“甚至你身上还写了我的名字。”  
一条略微结痂、还带着血的线条被拇指按压，Dipper痛呼了一声，Bill却窃笑着。“只有你才会被一个崇拜我的邪教抓住，”他短暂地笑了一声，“你知道的，因为你这么傻所以很好笑。”恶魔坏笑着解释，感受着灼烧着他的皮肤的视线。如果非要他说出他喜欢Dipper的一点，应该就是这个男孩儿有多反叛。  
“小鬼，我们一起可有很多乐子要找呢，我有这个预感，”他用一个快速地亲在Dipper被封着的嘴上的吻强调了这句话，“现在让我们瞧瞧你那双漂亮的眼睛吧。”Dipper脸上的眼罩被突然撕掉，突然的光线让他迅速合上了眼睛。几秒后，他睁开眼睛瞪视那张在他身体上方盘旋的坏笑的脸。  
Bill笑得更开了：“我喜欢你用那种眼神看我，松树。”Bill轻缓取下了棕发男孩儿的口塞。  
“我也很喜欢你解开我。”Dipper讽刺回去。  
Bill笑了，手狠狠在Dipper的胸膛上按了一下，惹得Dipper一阵呲牙咧嘴，“别傻了松树。我要是把你放了我成哪种恶魔了。”  
Dipper瞪了回去，“我自由了也不会驱赶回思维世界的那种？”  
恶魔哼了一声，吻在谜题猎人的锁骨上，“可爱的小鬼，但我不会放你自由。”  
“你真的觉得能永远捆着我？”恶魔慵懒地一路吻到胸膛，Dipper半是不信半是生气地问。然后他看到了那群邪教徒在他身上画了什么——那是Bill的标志，中央有着眼睛的三角，一个简化了的金色恶魔。  
Bill幸灾乐祸地朝他笑着，“相信我小鬼，你不会想让我回答那个问题的。”他心不在焉地舔舐一道从Dipper一侧滑落的血迹，追逐着它向上直到Dipper的胸膛。Dipper为这个下流的场景整个人都红得发亮，然后他移开了他的眼睛，但这抹不掉Bill的舌头沿着那个标志舔舐的触感，那个还是Bill自己的标志。  
“Bill.”Dipper的声音沙哑而又虚弱，惹得Bill又幸灾乐祸地笑了。  
“松树你可真可爱。”Bill调笑着在少年颈上留下一个带血的吻，“我不会永远捆着你。”他抬起自己，坏笑地看着Dipper，“我能，但我不会。”  
又是一个吻，一个落在Dipper耳廓上的吻。Dipper安静而颤抖地吐出一口呼吸。  
“那可能有意思个几年，但是一会儿就没趣了。”  
“几年？”Dipper眼睛大睁着，尖声问。  
“我的意思是，”Bill又抓住了Dipper的下颌，还用自己的额头贴着Dipper的额头。他的表情带着严肃又带着讥嘲，唯一的眼睛也半眯着，“你永远也摆脱不了我了，松树。那些人类把你送给了我，所以现在你是我的了。”  
听到那些话，男孩儿的脸色一下变得苍白，他的声音虚弱，“什么？但我……”  
“别那么沮丧，小鬼。”Bill窃笑着啄吻了一下Dipper冰冷的、像是蚌一样紧闭着的嘴唇，“我不会打碎你，或者做别的类似的事。我不是告诉过你我喜欢你吗？再说，我很会看顾我自己的东西的。”  
Bill再次看向Dipper时又恢复了正常，而Dipper虚弱地怒视他，“Bill,放我走。”  
恶魔挑起眉毛看着他，哼了一声：“松树你刚才没有在听吗？”他落在木桌上，手捧着棕发男孩儿的头，跨坐在男孩儿身上，“你是我的，小鬼。交易就是这么做的，虽然我平时都会给我自己讨要什么，但这次，你就是我的报酬。”  
Dipper怒视他：“那我要确保你不能完成交易。”  
因为某种原因，恶魔因那个威胁而感到高兴，而不是像Dipper想的那样愤怒。他唯一的眼睛因为愉悦而睁开，坏笑也变成了真正的笑。“你会的，不是吗？”他像是完全被取悦了，笑声逃逸出来，在男孩儿再说什么之前，他又亲吻了他一下，“松树，你还能再可爱一点儿吗？”他用磨蹭棕发男孩儿的脸颊，听起来欣喜若狂。  
“哈？”Dipper彻底被恶魔的愉悦搞糊涂了。  
“那就告诉你吧，松树。”恶魔飘起来打了一个响指，把Dipper捆在桌子上的绳子应声消失。得到了自由的男孩儿一脸迷惑。“我要去完成我的工作，”恶魔按住了谜题猎人的脖颈，“而你呢，要努力阻止我。”  
Dipper眨眨眼，模糊的声音里有裂痕，“为什么你要……”  
“如果你能阻止我，那交易终止。”恶魔坏笑，“如果你没能阻止我，”恶魔的手指捏住Dipper的下颌，一路向上滑到嘴唇，“那你就是我的了，成交吗？”  
Dipper怒视恶魔，“你真的以为我会蠢到和你做交易？”  
Bill笑了，“你可是蠢得被崇拜我的邪教绑架了。”他又幸灾乐祸地笑了，Dipper瞪得越狠，他笑得越厉害。“好吧小鬼，那就打个赌，给你留个漏洞，”他安抚地伸出手，“你总不会连手都不和我握吧？”  
Dipper看起来愤怒又迷惑。“你为什么要这么做？”他的声音里带着怀疑和谨慎。  
梦境恶魔耸肩，“就当是我喜欢看你挣扎吧。或者更确切一点儿，”他一手捂住Dipper瞪视的眼睛，在他耳边低声细语，“我喜欢你反击的样子。”恶魔看着Dipper红了的脸坏笑，然后飞出一段距离。  
“Well,松树，我现在就去干活儿了，顺便推荐你也这么做。”恶魔抬起一只手，他的手杖闪现，这次是一只明黄色的手杖。Dipper坐起身，打算开始行动，但恶魔下句话让他愣在原地，“顺便说，如果你失败了，明天七点我去接你约会。再见，小鬼！”  
恶魔无声地消失了，留下Dipper目瞪口呆地看着刚才恶魔占据的地方：“什么？！”  
END


End file.
